Recently, from the standpoint of saving resources, a demand of collecting used papers and regenerating papers again after dissolving the papers in water, etc., has been increased. It is required for the papers meeting the demand to have a so-called easily macerating property, that is, when the paper is dissolved in water, etc., the paper is easily macerated into fine fibrous forms.
Now, a field of wrapping paper is an important use of a paper. It is usually required for the wrapping paper to have a water resistance such as a moisture-proof property, a water repellency, etc. However, the water resistance is a property incompatible with the easily macerating property and thus it was difficult to simultaneously obtain these two characteristics, that is, to practically obtain a paper having excellent moisture-proof property and water repellency and also excellent easily macerating property.
For example, a so-called laminate paper, i.e., a base paper laminated with polyethylene, etc., is known as a paper having excellent moisture-proof property and water repellency, but such a paper does not have an easily macerating property.
Under such a circumstance, JP-A-61-47896 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") discloses an easily macerating moisture-proof paper obtained by coating a wax emulsion using a styrene-butadiene latex on a base paper. However, the paper obtained by this method is unsatisfactory in the point that blocking tends to occur due to a winding pressure at coating under a high-temperature and high-humidity atmosphere of the summer season.